Someone Old, Someone New
by My-Darling-Clara-Oswald
Summary: "Doctor Who?" "Oh, dangerous question." "What's wrong with dangerous?" This is what I think one of the ways the half season could open. Now that I've seen all the sneak peeks, I have different ideas. But I wrote this before all of that. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so recently I've been obsessed with Clara (for those of you who have no idea what Doctor Who is, you will be very confused when you read this. Lol). She is awesome and cute-as-a-button! And her personality is so awesome, I can't even tell you. Anyway, I was never going to write anything for Doctor Who because I liked to focus on the show's storyline ONLY but… This character has just provoked my inner writer. So… I wrote a one-shot! It might be a two-shot… I'll decide later. Anyway, this happens right after Governess Clara dies. It's kind of my theory on what happens to her each time she dies… In a way. Oh, whatever. Enjoy!**

**Title: Someone Old, Someone New**

* * *

_Run…_

_ Run, you clever boy…_

_ …And remember…_

The words echoed through Clara's mind as she shot up from her comfortable pillow. She blinked a few times, trying to remember where she was and what was going on. She looked to see a clock on her bedside table that read _10:26_. _Did I really sleep for that long? Oh, I need to wake the children! Wait… _she thought confusingly. _What children? And why do I sound so formal?_

"Clara! You up yet? I've never seen you sleep for this long!" someone yelled from outside of her room. She gasped. _Who's in the house? Did they hire a new governess because I slept too late? Hang on, governess? I sound like I'm from the 1800s… What is going on with me?_

"Are you dead in there or something?" _I laughed at Nina's remark. Nina! That's who was outside my door. How could I forget my flatmate?_ Clara thought it best to respond before Nina **really **thought she was dead.

"I'm fine. Just woke up."

"Okay, well, I'm going out to work. Are you coming or do you want me to tell them you quit?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming. Just hang on a moment, will ya?" Clara thought for a moment. _A job at… The bakery! Yes, I work at the bakery. Although, she didn't know why they hadn't fired her already. I mean, she __**loved **__making soufflés but she was bloody awful at it. She wasn't sure why but she kept forgetting to add the milk. _Clara quickly got out of bed, knowing that Nina really would do that. She walked over to her closet and hastily put on her polka-dot top and slid on her skinny jeans. She grabbed her boots and her cherry-red purse and ran out her bedroom. "I've got my make-up and assorted stuff in my purse so I'll do that at work." She explained as she walked right past Nina.

"I don't get why you do that. Bringing all your stuff with you everywhere you go. It's like you think you're going somewhere and you don't want to forget your toothbrush." She said exaggeratingly.

She looked confused. _Did I do that a lot? I guess I did. _"I'm not sure. Um, whatever, let's go." Nina shrugged her shoulders. Clara walked towards her car, Nina in tow. "I know a shorter way there. Found it yesterday." She started the car and they drove away from the flat.

* * *

Clara wandered through the graveyard, resting against a grave next to her.

"Where are you going?" Clara laughed.

Without turning her head, she replied, "Shortcut!"

"I hate it this place! Don't you think it's creepy?"

"Nah," she admitted, turning her head and giving a small smirk. "I don't believe in ghosts."

Suddenly, a strange whizzing noise echoed throughout the graveyard. The wind started to pick up and Clara's hair started flying every which way. "You may not, but I do! I'm going the other way. See you at work!" Nina shouted as she ran terrified back out to the streets of London. Clara wasn't paying much attention to Nina. She was more focused on the fact that something large was slowly appearing a few feet from her. Something large… and blue.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I've been stuck on that last part for a month and a half now. So, I'm ending this part now and writing a second chapter. =D Watch out for it! Hopefully I'll finish it soon. Hearts! -E**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here's part 2! You have no idea long it has taken me to finish this. Anyway, enjoy the other half of **_**Someone Old, Someone New**_**!**

* * *

_Clara wasn't paying much attention to Nina. She was more focused on the fact that something large was slowly appearing a few feet from her. Something large… and blue._

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an old police box landed in front of her. It just appeared. Clara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _I feel like I've seen this before_, she thought. _Probably in history books. _But it was more than that. It held a sort-of importance. She couldn't explain it. She reached out her hand as she slowly and cautiously walked toward the box. When she reached it, she shrugged her shoulders and thought, _What could go wrong?_ She lightly knocked on the big blue box, feeling that this was even more nonsensical than what happened this morning. She waited a few moments, but nothing happened. She was about to turn away when the door flung open. Her eyes widened in surprise when a man popped his head out from inside. He wore an old suit and a huge smile.

"Hello, Clara!" he shouted giddily. Clara was still somewhat in shock, but found the words to reply.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? What is this thing?" she asked, bombarding him with all the questions racing through her mind.

"Who am I? I'm The Doctor. But the big question here is, in reality, 'Who are you?'." He admitted, happily tapping her nose.

"The Doctor?" she asked. And suddenly, it all came back. Every moment, every memory, raced through her head. The Daleks, Amy and Rory, Dr. Simeon, Captain Latimar, Francesca and Digby, and The Snowmen. Even Vastra, Jenny, and Strax. She remembered it all. She looked up at him. "Doctor Who, exactly?"

"Oh, dangerous question." He said, smirking.

"What's wrong with dangerous?"

* * *

**Well, I'm ending it there because I can't think of anything else to write for it. Sorry it was so short! I hope you enjoyed it! It's just with the new season finally starting, it's hard to keep this story running smoothly. Maybe, I should try doing some AU… Hearts! -E**


End file.
